TELEPHATY
by mieru skylight
Summary: "Anak ini menakutkan!"/"Kurasa kau akan cocok dengan seseorang."/"Dia sekelas denganmu. Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau tidak menggunakan benda itu."/"Siapa orang yang dimaksudkan guru uban itu?"/"Kurasa tidak mungkin aku bisa membohongimu."/"Aku mendengarmu, lhoo"
1. Chapter 1

**TELEPHATY**

Naruto is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is mine.

Pairing SasuSaku

Chapter 01: Mp3 Player

_Nee, kikoemasu ka?_

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu basah diterpa air shower. Suara jatuhan air shower yang hangat dan beruap memenuhi kamar mandi. Hari masih pagi. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh berbalut handuk dan rambut merah mudanya yang masih basah. Setengah jam kemudian ia telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia memakai atasan kemeja lengan pendek dengan dasi pita berwarna hijau tua ditambah kardigan krem, sementara bawahannya rok pendek hijau polkadot dengan celana olah raga pendek di dalamnya yang hampir sama panjang dengan rok. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek ia ikat agak keatas. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, tak lupa ia memasang headset ukuran kecil di kedua telinganya dan menyambungkannya dengan mp3 player.

Yep. Dia siap menuju ke sekolah. Cukup dengan berjalan sekitar 10 menit ia akan sampai di Konoha High School, sekolah barunya. Bunga sakura beterbangan bersama angin mengiringi langkahnya. Ia melangkah dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya semester baru di SMU. "Kuharap, tidak ada masalah di hari pertamaku." ujarnya dalam hati. Tepat disaat ia akan memasuki sekolah melalui pintu gerbang depan, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik mendekati anak laki-laki raven tadi. "Kita sekelas tidak ya?" tanya anak itu tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari si rambut raven. Mereka berdua berjalan terus tanpa peduli dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Anak yang berisik." ujarnya dalam hati. Ia masih setia mendengarkan lagu-lagu melalui headsetnya.

Sementara siswa-siswa baru lainnya berbaris di aula sekolah menerima ceramah dari kepala sekolah, gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di kelas barunya. Baru saja ia mengaku sakit perut dan tidak mengikuti acara penyambutan siswa baru. Ia duduk di kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela, memandang keluar entah pada apa, pandangannya jauh menerawang sementara lagu dalam headsetnya masih mengalun memenuhi telinganya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa siswa masuk ke kelas itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya melirik sejenak ke arah mereka dan melanjutkan lagi acara melamunnya. Siswa-siswa dikelasnya ngobrol dan saling berkenalan, tertawa dan bercanda tapi sama sekali tidak didengarkannya. Di meja di sebelahnya duduk anak laki-laki pirang jabrik memandang ke arahnya dengan heran lalu menatap anak laki-laki berambut raven di belakang gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu pada kelasnya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru? Tidak. Dia sebenarnya ingin, tapi dia takut.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya masuk ke kelas itu dengan senyuman, tampak dari sorot matanya. "Selamat pagi. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Selamat datang di Konoha High School!" seru guru itu disambut reaksi yang bisa-biasa saja dari para siswa. Guru yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hatake Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan cara penyambutannya. Ia pun menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan maklum entah pada siswa-siswa barunya atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yak.. aku ingin mengenal kalian satu persatu," kata Kakashi sambil membuka sebuah buku tipis ukuran A4 dari laci meja. "Aku mulai dari Nara Shikamaru." panggilnya pada salah seorang siswa.

"Hai~" jawab siswa yang dipanggil dengan malas.

_"Tipe siswa pemalas, tapi sepertinya otaknya encer." _Bathin Kakashi. "Baik, selanjutnya. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai..!" jawab anak laki-laki pirang jabrik sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dengan penuh semangat.

_"Wah..yang ini lain lagi. Dia bersemangat tapi kelihatan bodoh,"_ Kakashi membathin.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Hai!"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hai."

"Haruno Sakura."

"..."

Kakashi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku berukuran A4 itu kepada siswa-siswanya. "Haruno Sakura." panggilnya lagi. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab.

"Hei, siapa sih yang bernama Haruno Sakura?!" teriak anak laki-laki jabrik yang bernama Naruto dengan tidak sabar. "Hei..! Sensei memanggilmu!" teriaknya tidak jelas kepada siapa. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia memandang kepada setiap siswa di kelas. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Diputarnya bola mata birunya dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada gadis di meja sebelah kirinya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati gadis itu lalu menepuk pundaknya.

Gadis itu menoleh.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari ada headset di kedua telinga gadis itu. Ia melepaskan headset itu dengan paksa. "Apa kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?!" tanya Naruto begitu berhasil melepaskan headset itu.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Seenaknya saja! Kau mau berkelahi?!" teriak gadis itu emosi. Siswa-siswa yang lain di kelas itu menoleh pada mereka berdua.

"Mendokusai na" gumam Shikamaru.

"Kembalikan!" Gadis merah muda itu merebut kembali headsetnya dari tangan Naruto lalu menoleh pada Kakashi. "Haruno Sakura desu!" ujar gadis itu lalu duduk kembali.

Naruto terdiam.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu melirik tajam ke arah Naruto seolah-olah berkata, 'Pergi sana!'.

Naruto menatapnya datar. _"Cantik-cantik tapi galak."_ umpatnya dalam hati lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sakura kembali memasang headsetnya. _"Setidaknya dia menyebutku cantik" _Ujar Sakura dalam hati. Ia kembali senyap dalam alunan lagu dari mp3 playernya.

Pemuda berambut raven di belakang Sakura seketika menoleh pada gadis itu dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." panggil Kakashi-sensei.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh pada Kakashi dan menjawab, "Hai" dengan suara datar.

Kakashi masih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecek kehadiran siswa di kelasnya sementara Sakura tenggelam dalam lagu-lagu yang bergulir di mp3 playernya. Setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sedang melamun, menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Seluruh siswa mengikuti Kakashi dengan pandangan mereka.

Merasa ada yang mendekatinya, Sakura menoleh. _"Mau apa dia?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Haruno-san, kurasa kau harus ikut aku ke ruang konseling." ujar Kakashi yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan heran dari Sakura karena dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Sakura melepaskan headsetnya. "Anda bilang apa?" tanyanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menatapnya sambil menampakkan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

**-000-**

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Ia menerawang jauh ke luar sana entah pada apa. Mungkin pada angin yang sedang berhembus, atau pada bunga sakura yang beterbangan ditiup angin. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jasnya. Headset yang biasa bertengger di telinganya baru saja disita. Ia duduk di ruang bimbingan konseling sendirian setelah ditinggalkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. "Berisik!" Teriaknya bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Siapa yang berisik, nona merah muda?" tanya orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sakura menoleh sejenak lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

_"Sikap sopan santun apa ini?"_ tanya pria berambut coklat itu dalam hati seraya mengambil duduk di seberang meja berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sudah jelas ini bukan sikap sopan santun, Sensei" gumam Sakura membuat guru yang sedang duduk di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"Memangnya tadi aku mengatakannya ya?" _Tanya guru itu dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja anda mengatakannya." ujar Sakura dengan nada malas.

Guru itu menatap Sakura heran dan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu, kenapa kau selalu menjawab kata hatiku?" tanya sang guru sedikit berteriak.

"Isi hati anda gampang ditebak." jawab Sakura datar seraya menatap guru itu dengan tajam.

Guru itu menatap Sakura tak percaya. _"Anak ini menakutkan!" _ujar guru itu dalam hati. _"Sebaiknya kupanggilkan Kakashi-senpai."_ lanjut guru itu lalu berkata. "Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan memanggil Kakashi-senpai."

"Ya, terserah anda." jawab Sakura cuek.

Guru berambut coklat itu meninggalkan ruang konseling. Sakura menghela napas. Ia kembali termenung menatap ke luar jendela. Langit begitu biru dan angin berhembus begitu lembut menerbangkan helai demi helai kelopak bunga sakura.

"Aku sendiri merasa diriku menakutkan." gumam Sakura masih memikirkan kata hati guru berambut coklat tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi masuk ke ruang konseling diikuti guru berambut coklat tadi.

"Iruka bilang kau menjawab kata hatinya, apa itu benar?" tanya Kakashi tanda basa-basi. Ia menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam sama seperti tatapan tajam mata Sakura padanya.

"Dia saja yang mengatakannya terlalu jelas." jawab Sakura seraya melirik ke arah guru berambut coklat yang bernama Iruka.

"Jangan-jangan, kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengarkan kata hati orang lain." tebak Kakashi disambut seriangai dari Sakura.

"Khayalan anda terlalu tinggi." ujarnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum sinis. "Sebaiknya kembalikan mp3 playerku sebelum aku mendengar lebih jauh." lanjutnya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah datar begitupun dengan sorot matanya. "Kurasa kau akan cocok dengan seseorang." ujar Kakashi seraya menyodorkan mp3 player beserta headset milik Sakura yang tadi ia sita.

Sakura menerima kembali harta karun berharganya sambil tersenyum puas. "Dare?" tanyanya.

"Dia sekelas denganmu. Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau tidak menggunakan benda itu." jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk mp3 player Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Akan kupertimbangkan." ujar Sakura seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruang konseling.

"Pasti berat menjalani hari-hari dengan pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam dari orang biasa ya?" tanya Kakashi sebelum Sakura melewati pintu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Setidaknya anda cukup pengertian." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

**-000-**

_"Siapa orang yang dimaksudkan guru uban itu?"_ pikir Sakura sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan sama seperti dirinya, kemampuan untuk mendengarkan kata hati orang lain. "Asalkan aku tidak memakai ini?" gumamnya seraya memandang mp3 player yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Setelah kehilangan segalanya, ia hanya memiliki mp3 player itu bersamanya.

Sakura membuka pintu geser kelasnya, semua mata memandang padanya.

_"Hari pertama sudah membuat masalah, dan ada apa dengan gaya perpakaiannya? Sudah pake rok, pake celana olah raga segala." _ujar pemuda berambut nanas dalam hatinya seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung mendelik padanya.

_"Cih. Mengomentari gaya perpakaianku? Lihat dulu bagaimana penampilanmu, kepala nanas!" _seru Sakura dalam hati.

_"Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang mudah diajak berteman,"_ ujar gadis pirang berkuncir kuda dalam hatinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ada gadis itu lalu menghela napas.

_"Aku jadi takut mengajaknya berteman."_ ujar seorang gadis berambut ungu. Sakura hanya meliriknya dengan ujung matanya.

Akhirnya Sakura sukses duduk di kursinya meski masih banyak lagi teman-teman sekelasnya yang berkomentar tentang dirinya di dalam hati mereka. _"Mereka berisik."_ umpatnya dalam hati.

_"Cih. Berisik, huh?"_ suara hati seseorang terdengar olehnya.

_"Hn?"_ Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. _"Siapa yang berbicara?"_ tanyanya seraya melirik ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah mulai ngobrol seperti biasanya.

_"Apa dia mendengarku juga?" _tanya seseorang itu pada dirinya sendiri. Itu membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepat pada pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling terkait di depan hidungnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Sakura menelan ludah. _"Apa dia yang dimaksudkan guru uban tadi?"_ tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap lekat pada laki-laki yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Guru uban, katamu?" tanya pemuda raven itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut, senang dan tak percaya. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Sakura berdiri dari kursinya lalu menarik lengan Sasuke, memaksanya keluar dari kelas. Semua mata memandang kearah mereka berdua. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia terus menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke membawanya berlari bersamanya di koridor.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dikejauhan tampak Kakashi sedang berjalan ke arah mereka tapi Sakura segera menarik Sasuke menaiki tangga. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari ada dua sosok siswa yang berlari tapi ketika ia mendongak ke arah tangga kedua sosok itu telah menghilang. _"Bolos pelajaran di hari pertama?"_ pikirnya. Ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju kelas 1-2.

Pintu atap terbuka. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Sasuke. Napas keduanya masih memburu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam lenganku? Sakit tahu!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tersadar dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Sasuke. "Gomen" ujarnya.

"Terserahlah. Kau sudah membawaku kesini. Pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai lagi sekarang, jadi katakan apa maumu!" seru Sasuke dingin.

"Kau. Apa kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengarkan suara hati orang lain?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kurasa tidak mungkin aku bisa membohongimu." ujarnya.

Sakura sumringah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Benarkah? Ka-kau juga bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Rambut Kakashi bukan uban. Rambutnya memang seperti itu." ujar Sasuke.

"Yappari, kau mendengar suara hatiku." ujar Sakura masih dalam ketidakpercayaannya. _"Yeah, aku bukan satu-satunya manusia aneh di dunia ini!" _suara hati Sakura dengan sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

_"Orang aneh katamu?!" _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ah.. gomen. Bukan maksudku menyebut kemampuan ini aneh tapi, selama ini karena kemampuan ini aku selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memiliki kemampuan ini, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memilikinya." Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. _"Kurasa dia tidak segalak seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto. Dia cenderung berisik." _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku mendengarmu, lhoo" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kupikir kita bisa saling memahami." kata Sakura sebelum Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya melewati pintu atap. Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku juga berpikir begitu." ujarnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yokatta na" gumam Sakura penuh syukur. Ia mengeluarkan mp3 player dari saku roknya. "_Apa boleh buat, meskipun aku menemukan orang yang sama sepertiku, aku masih bergantung pada benda ini_." ia berkata dalam hati sambil memasang headset di kedua telinganya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak dari bawah tangga. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga paling atas sambil memilih lagu yang akan ia putar di mp3 playernya.

Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke lalu melepaskan headset dari telinganya. "Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu...?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan benda itu untuk menutupi pendengaranmu? Lama-lama kau bisa tuli."

Sakura terdiam. Ditatapnya mp3 player di tangannya. "Kau pernah mendengar nama band Asian Kung-fu Generation?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mp3 playerku sedang memutar lagu Soredewa Mata Ashita dari band itu. Kupikir, mendengarnya ribuan kali pun tidak akan membuatku tuli karena aku menyukainya." Sakura menatap layar mp3 playernya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau hanya merasa tidak ada pilihan lain."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan tampak seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu."

"_Makanya kubilang berhenti mendengarkan benda bodoh itu! Cih_!" suara hati Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Ia menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun baru menyadari kata hatinya tadi didengarkan oleh Sakura. Mereka saling menatap.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, apa yang harus kulakukan_?" tanya Sakura dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura sumringah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "_Uchiha Sasuke tte_" ia memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu menegakkannya lagi sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Hai. Gomennasai."

**-000-**

Di dalam kelas. Sakura tidak lagi menggunakan headsetnya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, meskipun 'duduk tenang' yang dipaksakan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mendengarkan suara hati teman-teman sekelasnya.

"_Brengsek! Yang benar-benar mendengarkan guru hanya beberapa saja! Selebihnya semuanya..._" Sakura melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang bisa ia tangkap dengan matanya satu persatu. "_Gadis berambut ungu yang tadi pagi mengatakan takut untuk mengajakku berteman ternyata menaruh hati pada si pirang jabrik di sebelahku ini? Yang benar saja. Gadis yang kelihatan lembut itu menyukai laki-laki bertampang preman ini?_"

"Pfftt" terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari belakang Sakura. "_Hahaha, kau menikmatinya?_"

Sakura membalikkan badannya ke belakang lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dengan raut wajah yang sedikit tegang. "Kau benar-benar menikmati ini ya?" bisik Sakura kaku.

"Apa boleh buat." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Ia terlalu banyak mendengar rahasia orang lain hari ini.

**To be continued..**

Review please... ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

**TELEPHATY**

Naruto is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is mine.

Pairing SasuSaku

**Chapter 02: Keberadaanku Hanya Akan Membuatmu Terluka**

_Nee, kikoemasu ka?_

Sasuke duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil mendengarkan Mp3 player. "Ajikan, ka?"

gumamnya. Di atas meja belajarnya terdapat majalah musik dengan artikel band Asian Kung-fu Generation. "Dia menyukai jenis lagu seperti ini?" ia menyeringai seraya membuka majalah itu. Berkali-kali pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, tapi tidak terdengar olehnya. Ia begitu menikmati lagu yang sedang didengarkannya, bahkan kini ia mulai bergerak mengikuti irama lagu Soredewa Mata Ashita.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sebuah tangan lainnya mengambil majalah yang sedang ia baca. Sasuke menoleh kepada pemilik tangan itu. Lalu melepas headset dari telinganya.

"Ajikan ya?" suara pria berambut keperakan itu terdengar antara heran dan tidak begitu peduli. "Jarang sekali melihatmu membaca artikel band." Sosok berambut keperakan itu, Hatake Kakashi meletakkan kembali majalah Sasuke di atas meja.

"Hn.. temanku memaksaku membacanya." ujar Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wah, wah.. tumben sekali kau mau melakukan sesuatu karena paksaan. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau tidak dipaksa tapi memang kau sendiri yang ingin tahu." Kakashi mendongak menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke panik dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Urusai, Baka!". Ia melangkah menuju ke luar kamarnya.

Kakashi menyeringai sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi padamu."

"Urusai!"

"Haha..."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik." sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit berat menyambut tawa Kakashi begitu mereka menuruni tangga.

Kakashi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu depan. "Oh, Itachi, kau sudah pulang." sambut Kakashi begitu menemukan sosok pria berambut hitam keabu-abuan dengan mata yang tampak lelah sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Hn, tadaima." ujar pria itu.

"Aniki." Sasuke menatap pria itu.

Pria itu berdiri setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu lalu menjawab Sasuke. "Ada apa? Nada suaramu serius sekali."

"Hn.." Sasuke seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi segera diurungkannya. "Hari ini giliranmu membuat makan malam." ujarnya setelah menghela napas pendek.

"Oh, aku sudah minta Kakashi menggantikanku." jawab pria bernama Itachi itu seraya menatap Kakashi meminta pernyataan bahwa tugas itu sudah dilakukannya.

"Iya, karena makan malam sudah siap makanya aku mencarimu tadi," ujar kakashi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Tanya Itachi sambil melangkah menuju tangga.

"Hn.. seperti biasa." jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya lalu duduk di anak tangga. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Mengenai itu..." Kakashi yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga tampak serius. Itachi menatap Kakashi penuh tanya sementara Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang sedang mencuci tangan. "Kurasa dia baru saja bertemu orang yang sejenis dengannya." lanjut Kakashi.

"Sejenis?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kakashi penuh tanya.

Kakashi melangkah menuju meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Itachi pun beranjak dari duduknya merasa ada hal yang mungkin perlu dibicarakan oleh Kakashi, dihampirinya meja makan lalu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan pria bermasker itu.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mencuci tangan segera mengambil duduk di sisi meja yang lainnya. "Kupikir kau tidak tahu." ujarnya.

Merasa Sasuke berbicara dengannya, Kakashi menoleh pada Sasuke lalu berkata, "Aku menyadarinya di ruang konseling saat Iruka mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Segera setelah itu, aku menghubungi SMP asal anak itu."

"Anak perempuan?" Itachi sumringah.

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat lega seperti itu, nii-san." Sasuke melirik kakaknya dengan ujung matanya.

Itachi menyeringai. "Memangnya kenapa? Kupikir itu kabar gembira. Iya kan, Senpai?"

Kakashi tertawa. "Ya, itu benar. Mood-mu selalu buruk hidup dengan dua pria di rumah ini. Haha.. Tapi,..." Kakashi mulai serius, "...ada sesuatu yang lebih serius. Aku menemukan fakta mengejutkan mengenai anak itu dan Sasuke"

Sasuke dan Itachi menatap Kakashi penuh tanya. Mereka mulai serius mendengarkan.

Kakashi menatap keduanya bergantian lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Dia adalah korban selamat dari kecelakaan yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan yang sama yang dialami Sasuke. Menurut informasi yang kudapat dari wali kelasnya di SMP, dia koma di rumah sakit selama dua bulan dan mengalami amnesia."

Sasuke maupun Itachi sama-sama terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. "Amnesia?" Itachi melirik Sasuke sejenak lalu menatap Kakashi. "Anak itu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami Sasuke. Lalu... Kalau begitu..."

"Hn.. Sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan mendengarkan suara hati orang lain setelah kecelakaan itu." Sambung Kakashi. "Anggaplah itu indra ke enam. Setahuku, memang ada fenomena setelah mengalami kecelakaan seseorang memiliki kemampuan lebih atau lebih tepatnya indra keenam orang itu terbuka, tapi sejauh yang kutahu, itu lebih ke hal-hal supranatural dan mistis. Menurut buku yang kubaca, ada beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba bisa melihat masa depan setelah mengalami kecelakaan atau setelah mengalami koma, ada juga yang bisa melihat makhluk halus."

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Itachi menatap adiknya lama lalu bertanya, "Apa kau bisa melihat masa depan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi dengan ujung matanya. "Kalaupun bisa, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu!"

"Dasar pelit." Gumam Itachi seraya memutar bola matanya lalu beralih ke Kakashi. "Lalu, mengenai kecelakaan itu..."

Dengan wajah serius, Kakashi segera menjelaskan lagi. "Dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dari sembilan orang yang tewas dalam kecelakaan itu dua diantaranya adalah orang tua gadis itu dan dua lainnya orang tua kalian. Dia yatim piatu sama seperti kalian."

Sasuke dan Itachi tak sanggup berkata apa-apa begitu mendengar kata yatim-piatu. Mereka tahu benar bagaimana rasanya ketika mengetahui kedua orang tua telah tidak ada lagi mendampingi mereka. Kesakitan ketika ditinggalkan. Perasaan sedih yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

Melihat reaksi dua bersaudara itu, Kakashi menghela napas. "_Sudah kuduga mereka akan seperti ini begitu mendengar kata yatim-piatu. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun berlalu..._"

"Bukannya kau juga yatim piatu?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya ketus.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap Sasuke lalu dengan tampang maklum ia pun berkata, "Ahh benar juga. Hahaha...Aku hampir lupa kalau aku tidak memiliki orang tua. Ngomong-ngomong soal yatim piatu,..." Kakashi memotong kalimatnya seraya memandang Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian lalu ia melanjutkan, "...setidaknya kalian berdua masih memiliki saudara. Sementara aku... Setidaknya aku masih memiliki kalian. Haruno Sakura...gadis itu... Setelah kecelakaan itu, dia dirawat oleh kerabatnya tapi entah bagaimana, sekarang dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Sepertinya dia tinggal di apartemen itu semenjak lulus SMP, itu menurut yang kudengar dari guru SMP-nya."

"Sepertinya dia mengalami hidup yang berat." Itachi menambahkan.

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, dia pasti sulit hidup dengan orang lain." Sasuke menimpali.

"Tapi, secara mengejutkan kau bertahan cukup lama hidup bersamaku dan Itachi." Kakashi menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Itu karena kalian berdua bodoh." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Jadi kaulah yang terpintar?" Kakashi menyeringai.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Mungkin." jawabnya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya seraya beranjak. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

"Mungkin? Tampaknya kau mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu." Kakashi menjawab Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Itachi.

"Urusai!"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi kau dan gadis itu kabur dari kelas berduaan..apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kakashi menyeringai jahil.

Itachi yang sedang mengatur makanan di meja menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kabur dari kelas? Berdua?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi dan Kakashi bergantian. "Itu tidak penting." jawabnya. "Yang lebih penting, dia menyebutmu 'guru uban'!" seru Sasuke pada Kakashi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Apa?"

===000===

Matahari hampir tenggelam. Jalanan cukup sepi untuk dinikmati dengan kendaraan. Angin berhembus lembut ditemani kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan.

"Okaa-san, lihat pohon-pohon sakura itu, kirei..." gadis berambut merah muda berumur sekitar 12 tahun menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Okaa-san oleh gadis itu tersenyum sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Iya. Indah sekali ya, Sakura."

Lelaki yang duduk di sebelah wanita setengah baya itu, mengemudikan mobil dengan pelan. "Ayah akan membukakan jendela sedikit, Sakura, jadi kau bisa merasakan angin."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Un. Arigatou Otou-san," ujarnya lalu beralih menatap bunga Sakura di luar sana. "Kirei..." gadis itu merasakan angin yang berhembus menyibakkan rambutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala satu persatu. Langit yang kemerahan perlahan berubah warna menjadi lebih kelam.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki terowongan, angin disana mungkin tidak begitu kencang" ujar sang ayah masih setia dengan kemudinya.

Sebelum mereka memasuki terowongan dari arah belakang sebuah mini bus melaju lebih kencang dan menyalip mobil mereka tapi dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang keluar dari terowongan. Minibus berusaha menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil tersebut tetapi malah menyerempet mobil yang dikemudikan ayah gadis berambut merah muda itu, membuatnya terpaksa mengerem mendadak. Tapi, minibus itu oleng, mobil hitam dari arah berlawanan terserempet bagian belakang minibus, minibus yang sulit mengatur keseimbangannya lalu menghantam pinggiran terowongan dan terseret ke dalam sampai akhirnya tumbang. Sementara mobil hitam yang terserempet menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi gadis merah muda itu hingga keduanya terperosok ke jurang yang tidak begitu curam di pinggiran jalan. Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari dalam terowongan.

Sakura terbangun. Ia membuka mata dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya yang cepat. Keringatnya membasahi bantal dibawah kepalanya. "Mimpi..." bisiknya. Ia duduk sejenak di pinggiran tempat tidurnya lalu sambil memegang kepalanya. "Itai.." gumamnya menahan sakit di kepala. Ia menyalakan lampu lalu berjalan menuju pinggiran kamar yang tertata seperti dapur. Diteguknya segelas air hingga habis. Ia lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya kembali. Sisa makan malamnya masih berserakan di atas meja setinggi tempat tidur di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Ia menatap meja itu meskipun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sorot matanya kosong. Ia mencoba mengingat mimpi yang baru saja membangunkannya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengingat mimpi itu. Karena lelah, ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu memeluk kedua kakinya. Jam digital di atas lemari laci di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan angka 4:03.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "_Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?_" gumamnya dalam hati.

===000===

Seperti biasa, Sakura tidak bisa melepas headset kecil itu dari telinganya, setidaknya sepanjang perjalanannya dari apartemen menuju sekolah. Begitu memasuki gedung sekolah, dengan sedikit ragu ia melepas headset itu. Dia mendengar percakapan normal. Dia mendengar setiap orang saling menyapa, memberi salam bahkan bercanda ria di pagi yang cerah itu.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Tidak buruk_" ujarnya dalam hati. Ia melangkah menuju loker kelas satu, lalu mengganti sepatunya.

"Ohayou!" terdengar suara siswa perempuan dari belakang Sakura, gadis merah muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum padanya. "Ohayou!" seru gadis itu.

Sakura terdiam memandangi gadis pirang itu.

Sapaan yang tak terbalas membuat senyum gadis berambut pirang itu memudar. "_Ada apa dengan anak ini? dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku_." ujar gadis itu dalam hati seraya meletakkan sepatunya di loker. "_Kupikir setidaknya aku bisa mendapat teman di hari kedua sekolah._" umpatnya dalam hati. Ia pun menghela napas berat.

"Ano... Apa kau tadi menyapaku?" tanya Sakura pada gadis itu.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya di lantai, gadis pirang itu menjawab, "Memangnya ada orang lain lagi disini? Kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang menyapa loker sepatu?". "_Gadis aneh_" sambungnya dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu." Sakura tampak gugup. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang menyapaku," ujarnya.

Gadis pirang itu terdiam dengan raut wajah heran. "_Bukannya itu karena kau memakai headset di telingamu? Dasar bodoh._"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kau menyebutku bodoh." ujar Sakura sesegera mungkin. Ia pun tersenyum.

Gadis berambut pirang itu masih dalam keterdiamannya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. "_Secara mengejutkan dia terlihat manis kalau tersenyum dibandingkan sikap kasarnya kemarin. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku menyebutnya bodoh?_"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar suara hati gadis pirang itu.

"Kau aneh, tapi kau manis. Apa kau mau berteman denganku?" tawar gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap lama pada gadis pirang itu. "Teman?" gumam Sakura. Ia berpikir sangat lama. Beberapa siswa datang dan pergi dari loker untuk mengganti sepatu, bahkan gadis pirang yang dari tadi menunggu jawabannya sudah tampak lelah. Sakura ingin segera memberikan jawaban. Tapi ia tidak tahu cara menjawabnya.

"Mo ii..." Gadis pirang itu berkata seolah-olah telah mengetahui jawaban Sakura. Ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Kau sulit mengatakan tidak mau berteman denganku. Daijoubu. Meskipun sedikit menyakitkan, seharusnya katakan saja, hehe." gadis pirang ekor kuda itu menghela napas lagi. "Jya nee.." ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan ruang loker.

Sakura mengikuti gadis itu dengan tatapannya. Perasaan sakit terasa ditenggorokannya hingga merasuki dadanya. "Itai..." gumamnya lemah. Raut wajahnya seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, meski begitu ia menguatkan dirinya, dihelanya napas panjang lalu diayunkannya kaki-kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruang loker. "_Daijoubu. Keberadaanku hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Daijoubu._"

Teringat kembali oleh Sakura beberapa kejadian saat dia masih SMP. Orang-orang yang dia anggap teman dari luar tersenyum padanya tapi di dalam hati mereka menjelek-jelekan dirinya. Itu terjadi beberapa minggu setelah dia kembali ke sekolah dari koma. Tanpa ia sadari, ia terus mendengarkan suara hati orang lain dan mulai tidak tahan mendengarkan rahasia orang lain terlebih hal-hal mengenai dirinya. Ia marah dan kesal sampai akhirnya ia membeberkan kebenaran mengenai apa yang sebenarnya teman-temannya katakan dalam hati mengenai dirinya di hadapan teman-teman sekelasnya dan wali kelas. Saat itulah ia mulai dijauhi dan ia pun menjauhi orang lain. Tapi, gosip mengenai dirinya menyebar luas di SMP, ia mulai menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa kelompok genk di sekolah itu. Ia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan buruk terhadap dirinya. Ia mulai berkelahi, bersikap kasar dan menutup diri. Keberadaannya hanya akan membuat orang lain terluka. Ia bertahan dengan pikiran itu.

===000===

Di depan ruang kelas 1-2, gadis berambut keunguan berulang kali menengok ke dalam kelas. "_Naruto-kun..._" ujarnya dalam hati. Sambil mengumpulkan kekuatannya ia menegakkan dirinya kembali di luar ruang kelas. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dari kejauhan Sakura memperhatikan gadis itu sambil terus melangkah menuju kelas.

Gadis berambut keunguan itu akhirnya memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berdiri cukup lama di dekat meja Naruto, sementara pemuda jabrik itu asyik ngobrol dengan teman-temannya dan tidak mengindahkan gadis itu. "Na..Naruto-kun.." sapa gadis berambut ungu itu dengan suara pelan. Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. "_Ohayou, Naruto-kun._" gadis itu berkata dalam hati. Ia menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduknya.

Sakura yang secara tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu melempari Naruto dengan potongan kapur tulis hingga mengenai kepalanya. "Aduh, siapa yang berani-beraninya melempariku dengan kapur, heeehhh?!" teriak Naruto sambil mencari si pelaku dengan matanya.

"Aku." jawab Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa masalahmu?!" teriak Naruto berang.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya kesal melihatmu tidak mempedulikan gadis itu!" jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk gadis berambut ungu yang sudah dengan sukses duduk di kursinya dan tengah memperhatikan perseteruan dirinya dengan Naruto. Ia tampak syok ketika Sakura menunjuknya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis yang ditunjuk Sakura. "Huh? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" nada suara Naruto secara mengejutkan agak rendah.

Sakura hanya menatapnya sambil menghela napas. "Ternyata bukan hanya tampangmu yang kelihatan bodoh, otakmu juga bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari gadis itu sudah berusaha keras untuk menyapamu, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu. Dia itu menyukaimu! Sekarang aku heran, siapa sebenarnya diantara kalian yang bodoh!" Sakura mengumpat panjang lebar membuat seluruh kelas seketika menjadi hening. Tapi kemudian, berbagai suara hati teman-teman sekelasnya mulai terdengar.

"_Sepertinya yang bodoh itu adalah dirimu sendiri_" sebuah suara hati yang tak asing bagi Sakura terdengar olehnya. Ia menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Kata-kata pemuda itu menyadarkannya pada sesuatu yang penting.

Dalam keheningan kelas itu, seseorang terdengar beranjak dari kursinya. Gadis berambut ungu. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "_Tidak seharusnya dia mencampuri urusanku._" ujar gadis itu dalam hati -yang terdengar memilukan bagi Sakura-, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas dalam diam.

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, bahkan di dalam hatinya sekalipun. Pikirannya melayang entah pada apa. Ia hanya bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, sudah tidak ada lagi yang mempedulikan pertengkaran itu dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing termasuk Naruto yang meskipun telah mendengar pernyataan perasaan seseorang terhadap dirinya, ia tidak peduli.

"_Haruno Sakura, apa kau mendengarku?_" Suara Sasuke terdengar oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh lalu menghela napas. "_Sepertinya aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya._" jawab Sakura terdengar menyesal. Ia beranjak menuju tempat duduknya, menaruh tas di pinggiran meja lalu berdiam diri. Tanpa mempedulikan percakapan orang lain di sekitarnya ia berkonsentrasi berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. "_Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?_"

"_Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri, jangan bawa-bawa aku._" jawab Sasuke.

"_Memangnya aku tampak seperti mau menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku? Aku hanya ingin saran. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu dan sekarang aku membuka rahasianya di depan orang yang dia sukai. Si jabrik itu tidak peka sedikitpun, dia bahkan tidak sadar aku sudah mengatakan hal penting._"

"_Hn. Dia memang bodoh._"

Sakura menghela napas bersamaan dengan dentangan lonceng tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Semuanya masuk kelas." dari luar kelas terdengar suara Kakashi memperingatkan murid-muridnya. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas, diikuti Hatake-sensei, wali kelas mereka.

"_Sepertinya, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Hinata_." ujar Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mendengarnya sambil menatap tempat duduk gadis berambut keunguan, Hyuuga Hinata, yang masih kosong.

===000===

**To be continued..**

Review please... ^^a


End file.
